


Sweet Dreams IV

by LadyQuinn



Series: Sweet Dreams [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fade Magic, Fantasizing, Fucking 3 years later, I love you's, Solas doesn't think he should be happy for some fuckiing reason, dream walking, mutual love, smut mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinn/pseuds/LadyQuinn
Summary: Solas is caught





	Sweet Dreams IV

**Author's Note:**

> So... three years later  
This chapter was written with the first three chapters and just never got posted because I didn't love how it went and the tone it set for other chapters. Rereading it now i'm not sure why I disliked it so much. But there's at least one person wanting more and so the least I can do is post the chapter I already wrote anyway  
I can't say there'll be more coming, but if i get the smutt-bug I may drop a scene or two that have been rattling around in my head

Sitting at his desk, Solas steadied his breathing as a small procession of people entered the rotunda and went up to the library, finding their posts for the day. He licked his lips, keeping his head down as he thumbed through one of his books mindlessly, hoping dearly no one noticed his flushed face. _That was cruel_, he chastised himself. It didn't seem that any of their companions suspected that the Inquisitor had done anything else other then fall asleep. They also seemed to have failed to notice his own quiet slumber, much to his relief, as it took only a few misplaced coincidences before people begun to suspect. He was also sure that the events would be kept securely locked within that room. No one would risk letting the world know that the Inquisitor had fallen to exhaustion. Apart from a fleeting embarrassment at waking to the entire war table watching her, something that would have happened with or without his interference, he'd say no harm done.

_And such rewards gained, _he thought with a smile. His eyes closed, and immediately he was looking into her green eyes, staring up with her mouth around his cock. He remembered his fingers running through her hair, the feel of her tongue teasing him. He watched her in his minds eye, moaning into him as she pleasured herself. His knee twitched under the desk, his hardness swelling as he thought of her enthusiasm, bringing them both to an intense climax.

“Fallen asleep again, have we?”

Solas' knee jumped, hitting the bottom of the desk. Dorian stood a few feet into the rotunda, his hand perched on his hip. A grin spread across his face as he watched Solas compose himself. He readied his own quip against the Tevinter, until he caught up with the comment.

“Pardon?” Solas asked, masking a slight growing worry.

“You know if Josephine knew how many people the meeting put to sleep she would be crushed.” Dorian sauntered forward and hopped onto the edge of the desk, giving Solas a mockingly concerned look.

“So did your own dullness finally put you to sleep? Thats my guess.”

“Or perhaps I've grown so tired of your tedium that your very presence lulls me to sleep.” He yawned, then widened his eyes in surprise. “Why, it seems to be happening again.”

Dorian tsked, shaking his head. “My, my, and I had thought your pompous Elvhen ass would be above such things.”

Solas sighed, flipping the pages of the book in his lap. “If you're quiet done.” He said stiffly.

Dorian pouted his lips and hopped off the desk. He disappeared behind the door, and before relief settled in Solas' stomach, the head of black hair popped back in.

“I thought I might give you a friendly warning Solas. You know, Mage to... far less attractive Mage.”

Solas shut his book and turned to the Tevinter, his teeth grinding together. “And what do you think _you_ could warn _me_ about?”

Dorian came back into the room, his hands behind his back like a tattle-tale child. “Our lovely Inquisitor was quite annoyed to learn that you had fallen asleep too, but escaped your share of the embarrassment she suffered. I'd be on the look out, personally.”

Solas' stomach twisted. “Why?”

Dorian smiled and shrugged, “She was _very_ annoyed.” He stepped back behind the door frame, his steps echoing as he made his way upstairs.

Solas felt his mouth go dry. _She knew then, she had to, _He thought with a sudden breathlessness. She was far too clever, and he was far too callus with his words. His hinting was heavy handed and if she had managed to convince herself that she had imagined it, that smile when she woke, and now the knowledge that he slept along side her would erase that doubt. He leaned back into his chair, his fingers resting on his lips. For a few heartbeats he expected to see her red hair round the hall into the rotunda, he imagined a scowl on her face, green eyes lit up in anger. Any pleasure of the past day sapped out, replaced with a gnawing regret. _Such a fool! Blinded by lust and desire, you old fool! Now what have you done?_ He knew she would learn of the reality of her dreams eventually. He had simply hoped it would be by his own admission, perhaps after they had exhausted themselves on each other, or maybe in the waking world as he meet her in her chambers and kissed her, revealing everything that they'd done was real.

Now... now he ruined everything. His head dropped into his hand, trying to imagine what stupidity lead him to this. Her writhing body flashed into his mind, the vision of passion and beauty he had seen the night before. He drunk in the sight, before sighing and letting it go. In barely a night, he may have destroyed a friendship, as well as any trust he may have gained from the Inquisitor. The idea of her hatred towards him hurt his heart more then he wanted; more then he could stand. Perhaps_ this is good,_ he thought. If she hated him, she could do what he couldn't; she could cut him out of her life, or as much as she could with them both fighting this war. This bitter end was inevitable; she was a noble, a human, heir to titles and wealth and lands. An apostate, an Elvhen one at that, had no business being with someone like her. He found himself settling into the thought, accepting it before any certainty. He shook his head. No, he couldn't know her mind on this, despair or joy were moot at this point. His eyes glanced up at the library. Dorian brought her to her bed to rest not too long ago. Solas gathered his few papers as well as the book whose subject he had already forgotten, and made his way to his quarters.

Reaching them with brisk pace, he settled into his bed quickly, set in his meditative pose as his breathing steadied and he entered the Fade. Within moments, her presence called to him, her scent waving through, enchanting him, sweet roses mixed with crystal grace blossoms. He let her pull him into her dream, the scene unrolling before him foreign. Andrik sat, legs crossed at the flat top of a rock, waves of an ocean crashing around her. She looked younger, long red hair tumbling down her back, whipping around in the sea air. As if sensing his presence she rose from her perch and faced him. She wore what looked like what were once white trousers and a loose bellowing shirt of green, both where wet, with mud caked along the edges. Her face flushed, eyes as intense as they were today, but brimmed with a strange anger that he knew wasn't for him. He studied her face a moment longer, enthralled in her image, like a red and angry sea Goddess.

“Solas?”

The young Andrik disappeared, now before him was his own Andrik, dressed in her usual comfortable blue tunic and trousers. Her hair brushing the nape of her neck, her eyes soft.

“Maker am I dreaming of you again?” Her eyes looked him over, her hand rested on his chest.

He laid his hand against hers, feeling his heart beat feverishly in his chest.

“Inquisitor,” he whispered.

Her head tilted as she studied him with squinting eyes. Then they widened as she pulled her hand away

“Wait. I... I remember something.” She said, taking a step backwards.

He reached for her, the knot of worry in his stomach twisting. _She should know, and it should be from me._ “Andrik.”

It was too late, perhaps it was well before this dream. When her eyes met his they were wide with knowing.

“Those dreams. They weren't... _just_ dreams were they Solas?”

He stayed still, awaiting her anger.

“They were real. Fade walking. Fade sex,” she laughed. “Is this real then, now? Or are you my made up fantasy?”

He swallowed hard, fearing the calm before the storm. _She hates you, just wait and see. _“Yes, this is real.”

She nodded, “How long has it been real? I've... Dreams like that happen quite often to me. How many were your doing?”

Confusion set over him, stuttering over his response. She voice held no anger, no sharp accusing tone. She sounded curious, almost alluring.

“I- Twice. In the past day. None more I assure you.”

She pouted. “I suppose I could have guessed as much. My own imaginations pleasure could hardly be compared to that.”

“You're not... angry then?” The surprise in his voice came through clear.

She laughed. “Angry? After all that?” She stepped forward, pressing her body against his. Her smiling lips barely brushed his own, teasing a kiss. He couldn't quite process what was happening to react.

“Hmm... Maybe a little.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I found myself wanting after I woke up. And, I'd like to think we could have had more fun, if I knew you weren't my own lustful little dream.”

He took a small step out of her grasp. “I am not sure I follow completely. I thought you'd hate me.”

“Was I not obvious in my enthusiasm? Should I have been louder?”

“Then, you're fine with whats happened? You did enjoy yourself?” He asked, letting his hands find her waist, pulling her back into his embrace. His eyes roamed her face, her blushing cheeks, soft pink lips curled into a smile, in search of any anger, any malice, she held towards his actions. When he found none, he felt his heart beat a little faster as he held her to him. This was too good to be true. _She_ was too good to be true.

“I enjoyed my self... But, I do have a question.”

His lips rested on her forehead. “Ask.”

“Several questions.”

He tipped her chin up to meet his gaze, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. “Ask,” he repeated.

“Well first, what happened? What changed? Why did you come into my dream?”

Almost without thought, Solas closed his eyes and recalled last night. He let the memory extend from his mind, letting her see what he had seen. The vision of her on the bed, eyes squeezed shut, writhing at her own touch. Her voice echoed in the Fade, calling his name. The desire he felt in that moment as he watched her heightened the intensity of the scene, radiating around them. When his eyes opened, Andrik looked bright red and breathless, whether from learning she had been watched, or watching herself from different eyes, he could not say.

“Well,” she said, licking her lips, “good thing I'm quiet vocal, or this might have never happened.”

“You never know,” he said, brushing her hot cheeks with his finger tips, “I might have soon plucked up the courage to enter your dreams. Much like you, I've had such wicked thoughts before this.”

The red of her flushed cheeks deepened. “Well, that opens the way for my next question.”

He waited patiently.

“What does this mean to you?” Her eyes softened. “What do I mean to you?”

It wasn't quiet the question he was expecting. When silence meet her, she pressed further.

“You called me 'Vhenan'. You called me your heart.”

“I-” he stuttered, unsure of what to say. It seemed unnoticed by her.

“I enjoy what we've done. But, am I just a play thing to you? Because...” She took a deep breath. “I care for you Solas. More then just lust and passion. I've cared a great deal for you for quiet some time. I love talking to you, I could listen to you for hours talk about everything and it wouldn't enough. When your sad, your soft frown makes you the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. When you smile my heart aches, and when its me making you smile, making you laugh, my stomach flutters for days remembering that sound. I love watching your stoic demeanor crumble away into such fierce intensity. I love watching you fight with wild passion. I love...” Her voice caught in her throat.

“I can't say that I ever want, whatever this is, to stop. Even if its all I'd ever have of you, its enough. But... You called me Vhenan,” she repeated, looking into his eyes with a quiet confusion. “Did that mean anything, or is it just some pet name you give all your lovers?

“It meant everything,” Solas whispered, so quiet he wasn't sure if he meant her to hear it.

She kissed him, her fingers curling behind his ears. He relished in the kiss, taking in her scent before clarity settled over him. He broke their kiss and stepped back, avoiding those haunting eyes that threatened to draw him in once more.

“I can't have you.” He whispered.

“What?”

_Don't make me say it again_, he thought. But it had to be done. She can't love him. She _can't_.

“I can't have you.” He repeated, firmer this time.

She laughed despite herself. “Of course you can. Maker out of everything that's happened that much should be obvious.”

Solas' eyes narrowed, his brows fused together. Andrik closed the distance between them.

“I'm yours Solas, I've been yours for a while, you were just oblivious to that. I give myself to you completely if it means I can have you in return.”

“You don't know what your asking. What you'd have to endure.”

“I don't care. I don't care if you think us being together will hurt me somehow, hurt the inquisition. I don't care about my titles I'd gladly toss them into the sea for you. If you want me the same way I want you then I want you to have me. I want you to take me and love me. Even if you really only see me as some Fade play thing, I'll never stop wanting you.”

He felt her eyes on him, felt her hand brush against his for a moment before falling back to her side.

“But if I don't even mean that much to you, tell me. I won't hold you here if you feel nothing for me at all.”

_Just let her go_, he though, the voice in his mind almost pleading. He could live off what they've already done, keeping those sweet memories forever, and she would be better off without him. She'd be happier once she moved on, she'd find some sweet and soft noble boy who'd marry her and gift her with red headed darling children. _And he'd touch her all wrong, he would never love her the way she deserves to be loved. _Solas grit his teeth, trying to push that thought away. It would be better in the long run. He just had to say no.

But the thought of her believing that she was nothing more then “a play thing” to him, as if he didn't think of her every night, watched her every day. Every breath she took, her movement in everything she did, sitting, talking, laughing, the flush in her cheeks when she fought, the grace and fluidity as she spun her daggers, the light in her eyes as she flung quips and jokes to those intent on killing her. The ease in which kindness and laughter came to her, even in the midst of the end of the world. She made his heart ache. _It would be selfish. I don't deserve her. I could spend a thousand years trying, I'd never deserve her. _And yet despite this he found his fingers brushing her cheeks softly, wondering how any words could tell her his heart.

Instead, he pulled her into a kiss, a deeper one then what they've shared in this dream. He opened his mind and thoughts to the Fade, to her, only this time he thought of all his precious memories of her from before last night. He remembered the stutter in his heart when the sunlight caught her hair. He remembered how all his pain left him when she ran to his aid, watching her eyes scan him with such worry. The happiness her laugh brought him, how his heart raced when they had a moment alone. The way her fingers brushed her lips whenever she read. He remembered a night some weeks back, wandering through a hill away from the party as they set to camp for the evening, in his idle musings he caught the scent of her. He remembered the feeling of excitement at her approach blur his mind of anything else, and the flooring sadness he felt when he realized it was simply a crystal grace blossom. He let his heart pour into hers, letting every emotion she inspired in him come forward.

Their kiss deepened, their hands running over each other as a flood gate of memories surrounded them. He slowly brought it to an end, hoping he had made his point. He pulled away, cupping her face softly.

Her eyes opened, a soft sign on her lips. “Solas...”

“Vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> not sure where i was going or planning with the young Andrik at the start of the dream but I remember it was supposed to be significant
> 
> So yea, hope its atleast a little worth the three year wait


End file.
